luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Wasabi's Wonderful Weapon
Legend of Monstro: Wasabi's Wonderful Weapon is the eleventh episode of [[The Legend of Monstro|'The Legend of Monstro']] spin-off series. It aired on April 20, 2018. Synopsis The penultimate mission! Monstro finds the last crayon in JapanTown. But things cannot be that simple... Can they? Plot The Basement Boys are back at the select screen, with only one stage left, Dr. Wasabi's stage. They enter it, and find themselves in JapanTown, and begin looking around , seeing the sights and looking for the crayon. Monstro finds it almost immediately, but it gets stolen from him by Dr. Wasabi, who promptly runs away. They try to catch her, but she's too fast and too smart for them. She ends up escaping into a warp pipe, and the Basement Boys follow her. They end up in Dr. Wasabi's lab, where they find she's busy experimenting with the white crayon, needing it to craft the Wasabi Syringe. She gathers her ingredients, but is missing one, so she calls on her granddaughter, Mustard Cookie, for help. The ingredient in question being pixie dust, though Mustard tried to object, Wasabi refuses to listen and adds it to the mix. The process begins, and the white crayon turn into the Wasabi Syrup Syringe. Monstro finally decides to come out of hiding and confronts Wasabi, who recognizes him as the blob from earlier. She starts panicking and asks Mustard for help, but Mustard tells her its just one on one so she shouldn't be worried. Unfortunately for her, the other Basement Boys join in on the fray, so Wasabi fires her syringe and initiates the fight. Gemini and Larry Jr. get in close to deal a few blows to Wasabi, who retreats to grab her mallet. With it, she promptly takes down both Larry Jr. and Duke, but has trouble with trying to hit Monstro. While Wasabi is distracted, Gemini grabs ahold of Wasabi's syringe, she takes notice and uses her magnet ability to grab it back. After failing to hit them, she tries to ask Mustard for assistance, but Larry Jr. bites Wasabi while her back is turned. In response, she uses her syringe and makes Larry Jr. ingest it, but all that does is make him remark on how spicy it is, making Gemini surprised that he talked. Eventually Monstro and Larry Jr. gang up on the doctor, taking her down, so she tags Mustard in. Mustard immediately runs in and starts spraying the Boys her spray cans and striking them with quick blows. Wasabi and Mustard then decide to make an arena, so Mustard gives Wasabi a health potion and restores her. While they're making the arena, the Boys decide to try and beat them at their own game, so Monstro hands Gemini the hammer to try and knock them down. They complete the arena, and Monstro begins pursuing Wasabi. All the while, Gemini tries to knock her down. This goes on until Wasabi gets knocked down, but Gemini ends up hitting Mustard by mistake. She responds by attacking him, but Gemini is able to freeze her and knock her back, ending the fight. Duke cheers thinking it means they've got the crayon, but Monstro reminds them of the Shurara Corps, who appear on cue. This time around they have to contend with Dokuku, Giruru, and Yukiki, who begin attacking them. Dokuku starts shooting fire at Larry Jr., while Giruru starts attacking Monstro with his water attacks, Monstro is able to dodge but it ends up knocking Wasabi away. Giruru happens to notice the syringe, still thinking its a crayon Monstro gets angry and starts attacking Giruru. Monstro seems to be struggling, so Duke comes by to give him a hand. They end up making Giruru shoot a water geyser at Dokuku when his back was turned, so Dokuku decides to possess Mustard Cookie to counterattack them. Having possessed Mustard, he possessed all her abilities, and manages to get an edge over Gemini. Wanting to end the fight, Monstro and Duke slurp up Giruru, and Monstro ends up spitting him, conveniently right at Dokuku who is knocked out of Mustard's body. The victory is short-lived however, as Gemini, Duke and Larry Jr. are frozen by Yukiki. He monologues on how he's been watching Monstro ever since the beginning, and how he froze Monstro's friends for a fair fight. They begin dueling, and it seems they're on equal grounds with Monstro striking him whilst Yukiki is dodging and using his ice attacks. However, he seems to have trouble with freezing Monstro, so Monstro tries to go for the hammer, but it doesn't work well. Yukiki goes back to trying to freeze Monstro, and after a while he manages to freeze him. While he's celebrating his victory, Mustard attacks him from behind. Yukiki's confused as he believed they were her enemies too, but Mustard says she only works for her grandma, and she doesn't necessarily hate them, whilst the Shurara Corps came in uninvited and possessed her, which she doesn't take too kindly too. Yukiki attempts to finish off Monstro, but Mustard manages to get him into a fight with her, and catches him offguard. She then unfreezes Monstro, and is able to finish Yukiki off, sending him flying into the distance. After the fight, Mustard thanks Monstro and hands him the syringe. Wasabi asks her what she was doing, but Mustard says to let it go considering there was one flaw with her experiment, she used pixie dust despite it wearing off after a while. Wasabi falls down in disbelief, and Mustard decides to give Monstro one of her spray cans, thinking he'll need it. Having obtained the white crayon, he has finally completed the rainbow. The only thing left to do is to put an end to Shurara's evil once and for all. But unfortunately for Monstro, he realizes his friends have disappeared. Dokuku and Giruru run off having taken Monstro's friends away with them. This means Monstro will have to make the initial assault into Shurara's base alone, to save his friends and defeat him once and for all... Featured Characters *Monstro *Gemini *Duke of Flies *Larry Jr. *Yukiki *Dokuku *Giruru *Dr. Wasabi Cookie *Mustard Cookie Script Wasabi's Wonderful Weapon/Transcript Trivia Category:The Legend of Monstro Category:The Legend of Monstro Episodes